


A Samurai's Judgment

by Theatrhythm



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: F/F, F/M, Female Friendship, Friendship, Gen, LeoSaku Week, LeoSaku Week 2016, Revelations, Revelations Route
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2016-12-20
Packaged: 2018-09-10 15:24:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8922355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theatrhythm/pseuds/Theatrhythm
Summary: Your best friend deserves the very best, so why oh why does she have to go for the very worst?Leo and Sakura, seen through Hana's eyes. Revelations Route.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I know it's LeoSaku week, I'm sorry I took so long to make anything at all!!! I should have made this short but then I got a little carried away. It doesn't even fit with any of the prompts... Don't look at me, hahahahaha

Hana has never approved of any of the boys Sakura has liked, and she _certainly_  has liked her share. A messenger boy at ten, a scribe's assistant at twelve, the groundskeeper's son, a pegasus knight trainee.

Where Sakura saw sensitivity, Hana saw spinelessness. Where Sakura saw kindness, Hana saw opportunism. Every sweet compliment, every honeyed endearment, is to butter up her best friend, only to devour. They would elevate themselves at the sacrifice of someone who can't help but give. _Swine,_ the lot of them.

She refuses to tell Sakura of this glaring flaw of hers - that very capacity to love and accept so many unconditionally is what makes her so extraordinary, after all - but she certainly makes her sentiments known to any suitor who would shoot a glance with too much intent for her liking. She is not so brash as to draw her sword. She just lets them know, icily, that beneath their flowery words she can see the thorns, and she would just as soon _snap their stems_.

Extreme, perhaps, but Hana rarely has to step out of place nowadays. Sakura has grown into a responsible young woman and she doesn't have those passing flighty crushes anymore. Telling her that any boy fancies her is, in fact, more likely to send her into a spiral of sputtering and adamant denial.

As a retainer, however, she can see a stark contrast between herself and her best friend, an incapability of discerning friend from foe. Her readily accepting Corrin after so short a time, and her willingness to work with Nohr on top of that, are telling. She is far too apt to believe in people in general. Everyone else in the army _knows_ that their alliance is hanging by a thread. One dead Hoshidan is all it would take for it to crumble, and just looking at the Crown Prince's blood-thirsty knight, fingers twitching on her lance at every glance, makes that prospect seem more and more likely by the day.

Sakura, for better or for worse, gives the benefit of the doubt to those who haven't proven worthy of it, and it's as admirable as it is dangerous.

This is why Hana is nonplussed when the second Prince begins spending a little more time with her liege.

In the library, the barracks, the training grounds, he is ever-present at her side in battle and attentive in the aftermath. The fondness in his eyes as they follow her from afar, the closeness with which he stands by her during strategy meetings, the brush of his hand against hers when he hands her a tome.

He is subtle, but not as subtle as he thinks, and this is an old routine for her, so she dusts it off with ease. She only need bother finding something about him, his history, his intentions, something to invalidate any claim he could stake towards Sakura.

It _should_ be reasonably easy. The man is from Nohr, the son of a tyrant, with a heart blacker than his armor. Three strikes.

"On the contrary, he has nothing to gain from her," Subaki tells her. "If anything, Lady Sakura could be accused of doing the very same. He's higher ranked, third in line, and highly sought after as a marriage partner."

"So? He could be taking advantage to secure a Nohrian presence in Hoshido!"

"Is it so one-sided?" he points out. "A marriage would result in a solidified alliance, and that's equally beneficial for both countries. What better way to end a war?"

"So you're saying you'd sell out Lady Sakura to some Nohrian prince if it benefits Hoshido?" she retorts, hands curling into fists.

"I'm responding to your question, Hana," he says sharply. "You asked if he has ulterior motives, and I would say he doesn't. You've been diligent at weeding out those who would seek to take advantage of Lady Sakura, haven't you? I think you've drawn the same conclusion as myself, or you wouldn't have come to me."

She hates it when he's right.

But Subaki is only one man, and with a limited perspective. She needs a better read on the prince from a closer source, she decides. That means consulting someone who knows his patterns, his behavior, and if possible, his designs on her best friend.

Unfortunately, she _has_ been something of a poor sport when it comes to working with anyone on his side of the playing field. She doesn't begrudge the individual Nohrian recruits so much as she finds it difficult to relate to most of them, and unlike Corrin, she doesn't have the time or patience to "bond". The few meager allies she has made of them also aren't particularly close to the second prince, and she would rather stick herself with a naginata than try her luck with his nutty mage or that _insufferable_ archer and his silver tongue.

"It's rare of you to visit for tea, Hana," says Felicia, beaming as she gestures for her to take a seat before fanning out an arrangement of sweets. "Usually we're just yammering away about Lady Corrin and Lady Sakura, but it looks like you have something on your mind!"

"I do, Felicia," Hana says sheepishly. "You grew up with Lady Corrin, right?"

"Yes!" she chirps, setting the tray down in front of Hana - a little _too_ roughly, a couple of the tuiles roll out of place, though she doesn't seem to notice - then busies herself with the kettle. "I moved to the castle when I was very young, you know, with Flora, but since then I've always been together with Lady Corrin."

Hana plucks one of the meringues from the tray. "Did you get to know the royal family very well?"

"Mm. Not as well as I would have liked, but they did come to visit Lady Corrin often. Princess Elise and Princess Camilla were quite frequen- _yeowch!_ " she yelps, snapping her hand back with a hiss. Hana quickly moves to stand, but Felicia just sucks on her reddened thumb, waving with the other dismissively. "Don't worry, this is part of Jakob's training. If I don't mess up, I don't learn. My learning curve is just _really_ steep. What kind of tea would you like?"

Hana blinks. "Oh. Um. The last one we had was nice. Arl-"

" _Earl_ Grey," Felicia corrects lightly, and she reaches for the jar of herbs. "I knew you'd like it! Anyway... They tried to spend time with her at least several times a week."

"What about the princes?" Hana asks.

"They came too," Felicia says. "Prince Xander took considerable measures to be able to visit, what with his busy schedule. Less frequent, but very affectionate."

"And Prince Leo?"

"Prince Leo took it upon himself to tutor Lady Corrin outside of her formal lessons, but I think it was just an excuse to see his sister," she says with a toothy grin. "She was very doting towards him. I think he liked the attention."

"That's hard to imagine," Hana says, brows furrowing. "Prince Takumi always hated being babied. He would always snap when he thought people were flattering him."

"I get that sense, too," Felicia says. "Leo doesn't like people humoring him so much either, but his family is another matter entirely. Prince Xander was always so busy, and Princess Camilla was always _so_ attached to Lady Corrin..." She chews her lip thoughtfully. "He never really had the chance to be spoiled, I don't think. Lady Corrin is probably the only outlet for him to be the little brother he is."

Hana hums thoughtfully. "You sound like you know him pretty well, huh?"

"Oh, no, not at all!" flusters Felicia, who then jumps at the sound of the kettle whistling. She grabs an oven mitt this time, before reaching for the handle. "I'm just used to being the little sister, that's all. Flora was always so cool and collected, even when we were children... But I think she was lonely. I bet she wanted to be spoiled deep down, too."

Hana purses her lips. "It's still difficult to imagine. He has such a poker face, you know? It's really hard for me to get a read on him."

Felicia glances behind her curiously. "Do you not like Prince Leo, Hana?"

" _No!_ I mean, um. Not no as in I don't like him, I mean no as in, I don't dislike him in _particular_ , but... Um..."

"It's okay, you know. I don't serve him, so I won't tattle."

"Sorry, Felicia," Hana says, rubbing the back of her neck. "I don't mean to put you on the spot."

"It's fine," she says lightly, clinking silverware to saucers while the tea steeps. "I understand. He gives off the impression of being cold, even to a lot of people in Nohrian nobility. He was never one to mince his words, either. But he's a lot nicer than most."

"Than Jakob, you mean," Hana corrects.

"Yes," says Felicia with a giggle. "Prince Leo doesn't have much patience for people, but he understands diplomacy and etiquette and all that royal protocol. He's very mindful of others. He just tends to neglect his manners when he's distracted."

"I suppose he's allowed that," says Hana.  
  
"Well, he probably shouldn't be, because he's a prince," says Felicia. "But he's so valuable to Nohr, even if he doesn't think so."

Hana frowns. "He doesn't think he's valuable?"

Felicia clucks her tongue. "He's a bit hard on himself. He wants to be of service to Prince Xander and to his country, but he doesn't think he's good enough, or useful enough, as he is. He always says so to Lady Corrin. It _really_ gives her grief."

"Doesn't think he's good enough," echoes Hana flatly. "He's the strongest mage in Nohr, in the highest ranking family, with a slew of admirers and followers who would fall on their swords for him."

"We all have our hang-ups, I guess," says Felicia. "Oh!"

She whirls around again and lets out a small whine, carefully plucking out the bag of herbs from the kettle. She then clears her throat, straightens her stance, her shoulders squared, chin raised - probably in-sync with a lecture from Jakob - before carefully pouring.

Hana looks down at her hands folded neatly in her lap, her mind racing. Something about it nags at her, a dull throb of annoyance that settles in her gut - not at the prince, but at herself. She _wanted_ to latch onto this newfound insecurity, call him undeserving of dedication of so many if he finds it so easy to squander because of his own self-esteem. How selfish he is. How _easy_ it would be.

But then she remembers the first initiation ceremony Sakura ever attended. Royal banners, streaming in bright red, fluttered in time with the silk petals drifting through the air, on a fine spring morning. The castle grounds were lined with veterans, forming a solid border surrounding the square, filled with hundreds of newly anointed recruits. Men and women who now pledged themselves to the royal family. Kinshi knights, shrine maidens, masters of arms, dozens of trained warriors who had honed their craft for years, kneeling and swearing their blood, their families, their lives. Sakura had stood so strong. She smiled and pledged herself back, and Hana had swelled with pride, remembering her father, and the king.

She had found Sakura only a few hours later hunkered down in a corner of her room, curled up into herself and sobbing raggedly for who knows how long. Her fingers dug into Hana's sleeves, reddened swollen eyes staring up into her own, and trembling lips whispering brokenly that she couldn't ask for their lives, even when they're so willing to give them. How little she deserved their fealty, how she's just a small weak princess in a castle with nothing worth protecting and nothing to offer them in return to make her worthy. How she doesn't want to take, even when all she does is give and give and give.

"No cream or sugar, right?"

Hana snaps out of her daze to meet Felicia's inquisitive gaze. She shakes her head, and Felicia carefully places the saucer in front of her. "Thanks, Felicia."

"I think I steeped it for a little too long," Felicia admits, "but I hope it's still okay."

Hana gazes down at the cup, trained on the dark swirling liquid, still piping hot. She raises it to her lips, takes a careful sip, and immediately compliments Felicia, who beams and pulls up a chair. The burning on her lips doesn't bother her, but it's still a bitter tea to swallow.

* * *

 

"Prince Leo. A word."

The blonde prince glances behind him, panting raggedly as he rakes a gloved hand through his hair, sweat-slick and tousled. He is dressed less formally today, his heavy armor discarded in favor of a simple tunic, his boots digging into the earth of the training grounds with each forward lunge. He sees her, and relaxes his stance, lowers his sword arm. "Lady Hana."

"I'm no lady," she says with a dismissive wave, "so please drop the formalities. Just Hana will do."

"Very well then, Hana." He rolls his shoulders briefly with a grunt, and turns from the practice dummy to face her. "Did you come to sweep the floor with me? My swordsmanship is rudimentary compared to yours, I think. Or was there something you needed?"

"We need to talk," she says. "No need to put your sword away. I'll join you."

He twirls the sword in his hand, grips it tight, before turning around to the dummy again. Hana turns a critical eye to his movements. Despite his focus on tomes over blades, he _is_ remarkably quick and precise with his attacks, but they are more suited to fencing and duels than raw battles.

He lunges again, piercing the would-be lungs. "Alright. What would you like to talk about?"

Hana draws her own blade, takes her place next to him at the dummy one-over. "You're spending an awful lot of time with Lady Sakura. Care to explain why?"

"Do I need a reason?" he asks, pulling the blade out smoothly. He sees the glower on her face, and his mouth quirks. "She is a princess of the kingdom mine has allied with. It's expected that we carry out diplomatic relations with the Hoshidan royalty if our alliance is to hold strong."

"Lady Hinoka is a princess, too," says Hana.

"So she is, and I've spoken with her as well. I happen to get along with her sister better."

"Strategy meetings aren't enough?"

He pauses, straightening a little, rolling his shoulder again. "There was a book I read to Corrin once, about some distant kingdom lead by some gallant prince who saved the world or some other fanciful nonsense. Corrin ate it up. She _still_ quotes that fop of a prince. How we're only as powerful as our connections, and if your bonds are frail, they break easily. Getting to know our allies in this army will make us better in the long-run."

Hana snorts. "I didn't take you for the romantic type, Prince Leo."

He shoots her a wry smile. "I'm really not. I'm more or less quoting Corrin. I'd like to believe in her, if nothing else. So yes, strategy meetings aren't enough. Spending time with one another bolsters our efficiency overall."

This approach isn't working, she needs to address the heart of the matter, but even Hana knows she can't be so forward with foreign royalty as to accuse him outright of... She's not sure exactly, she realizes. She sheathes her katana, and this time draws out her kodachi, balances it in her hand lightly, eyeing another dummy in the distance. "I get that. But that's not what I'm talking about. Why are you being intentionally..." she pauses, struggles to find a word that isn't offensive, and fails. "...daft."

He raises an eyebrow. "I'm not sure what you mean."

"Do you like Sakura?" asks Hana bluntly, snapping her arms to throw her kodachi. It whizzes through the air, nailing the dummy in the forehead, wobbling in place from the impact.

"I do," he says.

She blinks. She wasn't expecting him to be straight with her.

He seems to realize this. He draws back again and turns towards her again, keeping his sword arm carefully lowered. "I apologize if you were expecting me to dance around this topic, but I did anticipate you coming to me about this sooner or later."

Hana stammers, "Y-You did?"

"I've already spoken to the pegasus knight," he says.

Hana's lips curl. That jerk, beating her to the punch and not even telling her.

"He told me to expect resistence on your part, which is no surprise. But I prefer not to waste anyone's time with extended pleasantries, so let me be perfectly honest with you right now," he says firmly.

He takes a step towards her, and she digs her own soles into the dirt, preparing herself for the flare of fire on his fingertips, or a sword to the throat, a million parries racing through her head. It always comes down to this, she thinks darkly, some declaration of intent with no compromise, no retreat, blustering idle threats and " _you can't stop me_ "s, but she does, she does, she _always_ does. 

"I care for Sakura," he says. "Is there anything I can do to assuage your fears on this matter?"

She almost trips over herself. "I... What?"

He runs his hand through his hair again, grimacing. "About whatever relationship we have, or will attempt to pursue, should the occasion arise. I asked Subaki, as well. What can I do to set you at ease, if there's anything at all?"

"Why..." She swallows. "Why are you asking me? You don't even know me." Her words betraying everything her lecture should be about, everything she's supposed to say about _I know best_ and _who do you think you are_.

His voice is level, even if there is a flicker of impatience in his eyes. "You're an irreplaceble part of Sakura's life," he says. "Even if, by some happenstance, my feelings _are_ reciprocated, she won't proceed without her retainers on-board."

She knows, she knows, and it gives her some comfort knowing she holds some sway, but she didn't want to be told so by this proud man, standing so unwaveringly, unflinchingly, even under the scrutiny of her powerful glare. "So you want to butter _me_ up, then, huh? It's not going to work, you know."

"I doubt, Hana, that anyone could be successful in buttering you up," he remarks dryly. "So no. I just want feedback from you so I can maybe surpass the low expectations you have of me."

Hana quiets for a moment, and she's suddenly acutely aware that it's just them on the field, standing across from one another and locking eyes under the hot sun hanging low in the sky. She feels weak somehow, under that steely, resolute gaze, and raises a shaking hand to wipe her sweaty bangs away from her face, dismayed. This wasn't how any of this was supposed to go. She had a script to follow, painstakingly refined over however many years, and now she had to improvise?

"Hana-"

"Why do you like her?" she asks, a little loud for her liking, a little too pitchy, and she grimaces.

He cocks his head curiously. "Why do you?"

"It's different. What I have with Sakura is different from what you will _ever_  have. Don't compare it. Answer my question."

"Mm." He sheathes his sword and reaches to his belt for his towel, wipes his neck. "What you have may be different, but I don't see why our reasons can't be the same. She's clever. She has a lot to say, even if she needs a bit of a push to say it. She's caring, sometimes to a fault. She's a good person, much better than I." He pauses. "Do I really need some grandiose speech to prove why I think those are good qualities?"

"What will you do if she says no?"

He frowns. "I hope she doesn't, but that's her decision, not mine."

"What if _I_ say no?"

"Will you?" he asks pointedly.

She wants to laugh at that. She could. She could tease him and say she can, she will, but none of this is going the way she expected. She expected more of a fight, more mettle, or maybe cowardice, a hasty retreat. Prince Leo has delivered neither of these things. He doesn't seem remotely defensive or resentful at her line of questioning. It's maddening, how she still can't figure him out.

But he doesn't deserve her ire. That she can say with certainty.

"That's her decision, not mine," she echoes blankly.

His shoulders relax and he exhales. "I don't intend to wrangle a blessing out of you only to abandon any pretense of civility. If there's something I can do to put you at ease, Hana, I'm willing to oblige. Just let me know."

"I'll think on it," she replies quietly, sheathing her kodachi. "I appreciate you listening, Prince Leo. But focus on Sakura, and what you can do for her, not for me."

He smiles.

* * *

 

Later, in Sakura's tent, the two friends are curled up on a bedroll in their nightgowns. Sakura sits behind Hana, her fingers tangled in the long brown curls, tugging through gently with one hand while the other brushes them out into smooth and shiny rivulets.

They used to do this as children, during their free hours between Hana's training and Sakura's lessons. The fields just outside the perimeter of Castle Shirasagi were vast and seemingly endless, a lush expanse of wildflowers spanning miles and miles. They would lay together in the brush and thickets and patches of plants, and Sakura would giddily thread together crowns for them, weaving baby's breath and golden poppies in brown braids and buns, only to shake them loose and start anew. Takumi or Hinoka would never be far off, keeping an ever-watchful eye on the two.

As she accepted her retainer position, her training regimen increased to heavier workloads and time commitments, and having unmatted hair seemed a luxury to Hana. Taking care of it seemed so wasteful and unnecessary, after all, when it was almost certainly going to be tousled and tangled by the end of the day, but Sakura refused to relent. Each night she would take her ivory comb and slowly work out all the knots and kinks in her retainer's hair, patient even through Hana's yelps, until the curls were silky. It was tradition, Sakura insisted gently, and traditions, however benign and seemingly menial, are important.

Usually, this time would be filled with chatter about their day, but tonight Hana is quiet. Sakura pauses in her ministrations for a moment, a silent question, and Hana sighs.

"Sakura... Are you happy?"

"What do you mean?" She snags on a particularly large knot, and tugs gently.

"Recently, I mean... Just... Wondering about certain people. And choices."

"I don't regret joining Corrin, if that's what you mean," Sakura responds, not unkindly, and smiles. "I'm glad to be with my sister. And I think we'll be okay, in the end."

"Ah... I... that's..." Hana gulps. _Out with it._ "I meant about other people. That you're spending your time with."

Sakura laughs. "Hana, I promise, just because I was afraid of foxes when I was little, I'm not going to be afraid of Kaden-"

"No, no! I mean, um, some of our... Non-Hoshidan allies." She glances back, with a knowing twinkle in her eye, and Sakura stutters.

"Wh-who could you possible mean-"

"Sakura," she says pointedly.

Sakura stills her hands, mid-knot, eyes lighting up in recognition. "O-oh. You mean... Um..."

"I'm not judging," Hana says quickly, twisting her body around to look at her. "I just want to know what you're thinking."

Sakura folds her hands neatly in her lap, a blush staining her cheeks. "Yes. We... I've been getting to know Le- _Prince_ Leo. I think he's a very interesting person, and, um, he's been very helpful towards me..."

Hana rests a hand on hers, feather-light. "And?"

Sakura is the one who sighs this time. "Oh, Hana, I don't know. I-I'm being stupid, aren't I? I know Takumi would give me an earful if he knew."

"Knew what?" she presses.

"Th-that... Well." She reddens again. "You're teasing me, aren't you?"

"A little," Hana says, squeezing her hand.

"It's just a silly one-sided crush anyway..."

Hana blinks. "What?"

Sakura bites her lip. "I'm just... Selfishly having fun, monopolizing his time... I-it's not very nice of me, I know, but..."

"Sakura," Hana interrupts. "Are you serious?"

She knots her hands together nervously. "I... Um... No? I know you don't like me being so down on myself, but-"

"Do you like him or not?"

"Y-yes," she admits, cheeks flushing again.

"That's all I wanted to know. And I... I support you, Sakura."

"R-really?" Sakura lights up again, a slow smile spreading across her face. "I mean, I don't think anything will come of it, but..."

Hana shakes her head, fingers working to unfurl Sakura's hand still gripped tight around her comb. She coaxes it out, takes it in her own. She brushes Sakura's fringe out of her eyes carefully, runs it through a few locks around her face to frame it, before placing it delicately on the floor next to them. "Sakura, you'll knock that sucker dead. I just... I just wanted to make sure you're happy. No matter what decision you make, I'll be there to back you up, you know that. I want you to follow your heart."

Sakura looks surprised, but it immediately melts away into gratitude. "Hana..."

"I still reserve the right to kick his butt if he hurts you. Just sayin'."

"He- he won't!"

"Just say the word, Sakura."

"I'm sure I'll be fine-"

"I'll take one of those fancy magic trees of his and shove it right up his-"

_"Hana!"_

They both burst into laughter, flopping onto the bedroll, and Hana smiles. It's a bit of a pain, sure, but she was tired of following that old script of hers anyway. And she hopes that maybe, just maybe, she can shelf it for good.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not gonna lie, Hana's protectiveness cracks me the hell up. This official artwork is such an inspiration:  
> http://fireemblem.wikia.com/wiki/File:Sketch_of_Sakura_and_Hana.png
> 
> While Hana is definitely one tough cookie, I think she's quite similar to Leo in that once she's proven wrong, she is open to alternatives. Her willingness to work with Corrin in their A-support shows that sense of acceptance and humility, and even with Sakura at the epicenter of the issue at hand, I think she'd be receptive to Leo after a lot of careful consideration. That's why a large chunk of this is "research" for her, and that's how she draws her conclusions, even if she still comes off as a bit abrasive in her confrontation. Just because you know you might have jumped the gun a little, that doesn't make it less difficult to accept something you've been so adamantly against for so long. If we all want to protect Sakura, imagine how she must feel! (*´∀`*)
> 
> Did you know she and Felicia are adorable? Their support is super cute. Protect Felicia 2k17!
> 
> I imagined Leo's training outfit based on this official sketch:  
> http://fireemblem.wikia.com/wiki/File:FEF_Leo_Artwork.png


End file.
